spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Town, A New Sponge
A New Town, A New Sponge is the pilot of the Absorbent Days series and the first episode of season one. In this episode, SpongeBob is having to adjust to the new changes that happen in Bikini Bottom, especially the moving of the Krusty Krab to downtown Bikini Bottom. This episode is one of 20 episodes of season one. This episode is paired with Snail Trails. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) * Squidward Tentacles (debut) * Eugene H. Krabs (debut) * Patrick Star (debut and cameo) * Margaret SquarePants (debut and cameo) * Harold SquarePants (debut and cameo) * Gary the Snail (debut and cameo) * Burglars/Robbers (debut and cameo) Locations * The Krusty Krab * SquarePants residence * Star residence Plot SpongeBob is stuck trying to fix the things wrong with the Krusty Krab's new location. First, bustling cars and then burglars. Can SpongeBob handle the pressure, especially since his parents just moved in next door? Trivia * Due to the change in writing for the plot, this episode was paired with "Snail Trails" instead of "A Blast from the Cast". * Though they are shown, the burglar's purpose for robbing the Krusty Krab is not revealed. * No one shown in the episode notices SpongeBob's house is beside the Krusty Krab. * It is shown again in this episode that SpongeBob carries chocolate bars in his pocket again from the episode in the original SpongeBob SquarePants series episode "Doing Time". * This episode is similar to Help Wanted due to it being the first episode of the series and only displays SpongeBob's bedroom for a short period of time. This is similar to Help Wanted due to showing SpongeBob's bedroom very briefly as well and it was the first episode of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. * It is shown in this episode SpongeBob has a secret fear of humans, especially them confiscating The Krusty Krab, which is ironic because it is a parody of humans' fear of aliens. * SpongeBob pulling out his measuring tape and stretching it over long distances is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants series' episodes "Grooming Gary" and "Move It or Lose It". * Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants make a reference to the SpongeBob SquarePants series' episode "BlackJack". Transcript * starts with SpongeBob trekking to work but halts to see the Krusty Krab is not there, only to see a barren land instead * SpongeBob: No, my worst fear has been realized. yells Everybody, make way to home. through city Humans have taken away the Krusty Krab and are coming for us next. Run for your lives. * fish runs back into their homes * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob's path and stops SpongeBob with his claws and knocks SpongeBob on his back ''Boy, this is not the doings of those human things. * '''SpongeBob:' self to feet It's not? Then, where's the Krusty Krab? * Mr. Krabs: 'You're standing right in front of it. * ''looks behind him only to see the Krusty Krab * '''SpongeBob: But, how did? Where did? * Mr. Krabs: Well, to SpongeBob and places arms around SpongeBob ''yesterday I was thinking about profits, like always. And I saw the Krusty Krab was looking one billionth of one cent everyday, so, I took matters into my own hands and moved us to downtown Bikini Bottom. * '''SpongeBob:' But now, Mr. Krabs, I am...out measuring tape and places stick into gravel and sprints back home, through the door, and places the other end in his mattress and then gasps down stairs ''Hey Gary. * '''Gary:' Meow. * runs back to Krusty Krab * SpongeBob: The Krusty Krab is now... up other end ''one whole mile from my house! * '''Mr. Krabs:' and walks past SpongeBob toward front door of Krusty Krab Quit your worrying, boy! We've got customers! Now get your spatula, get behind the grill and get to work! And don't make me repeat myself. door * SpongeBob: Yes, Mr. Krabs. into Krusty Krab only to get knocked down by the line of customers * Customer: 'Watch where you're going, fry cook! * '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry, sir. ''into kitchen ''Well, the people of this downtown area are quite rude fish, but who am I to judge. ''out of kitchen window Hey, Squidward. Pssst. Squidward. * '''Squidward: ''up from magazine then looks back down'' * SpongeBob: Maybe Squidward did not hear me. through objects in kitchen and pulls up bullhorn SQUIDWARD!!!! * Squidward: ''up Alright! What, what do you want? * '''SpongeBob: 'behind Squidward ''Do you notice anything odd about the Krusty Krab? The rude customers. The overcrowding. * '''Squidward: '''What's your point? ''arms They're still the same clientele. * cuts to a fish chomping down a Krabby Patty in one bite * SpongeBob: '''Eew. * '''Mr. Krabs: Get back to work. to Squidward That means you too, Mr. Tentacles. * hops into kitchen and receives first ticket * SpongeBob: 'One Krabby Patty with extra mustard with...by loud car horns'' * begins to vigorously shake from the vibrations of passing cars * in the kitchen begin to fall down; pan falls and hits SpongeBob on his head, causing him to fall and stop vibrating * '''SpongeBob: out window and sees passing traffic ''Downtown Bikini Bottom is much more active than I once suspected. How am I going to attend to my duties at the Krusty Krab and work under all of this noise from downtown? ''finger to chin and thinks * cuts to dining area * Squidward: 'Okay, and would you like tomato sauce with...? ''by screeching sound * is shown to be pulling his grill into the dining area and bringing it the far corner * '''Customer: What's going on? * Squidward: Ignore it. It's just an idiot. * Mr. Krabs: ''out of office toward SpongeBob, mumbling Boy, what are you doing! You're disturbing me customers with your constant screeching! * '''SpongeBob: '''Sorry, Mr. Krabs. It's just so hard to work over all of that noise in the kitchen. * '''Mr. Krabs:' Well it's even harder to eat over the noise in the dining room. Hurry up with your doings and get back to work. back to office, mumbling * SpongeBob: ''out order ticket from pocket and places a fresh patty onto the grill'' * and dust falls onto patty from the corner * SpongeBob: ''up patty with spatula and places it on bottom bun and places top bun on patty and hands it to customer Enjoy, fellow custo... * '''Customer: 'patty onto floor ''I am not eating a cobweb patty! First, the screeching from the grill, and now this? I refuse to eat under these conditions. Literally! ''to dirty vent of an air condition spraying cobwebs onto the grill then marches away * Mr. Krabs: 'SpongeBob, until ''hands on hips ''you get back into that kitchen and start cooking those patties without spider droppings on them, I want you out of the Krusty Krab. ''SpongeBob out of front doors and shuts them behind him * walks towards Patrick's house * '''SpongeBob: ''on Patrick's rock yet Patrick does not answer the door'' Patrick, are you there? the rock upward only to see Patrick lying on the floor, obviously exhausted to Patrick's help ''Patrick, speak to me. ''out candy bars ''How many candy bars am I... * '''Patrick: 'up ''Candy bars! ''to other side of room and chomps them all down * SpongeBob: '''Why were you lying down on the floor nearly collapsed? * '''Patrick: '''Oh, same old, same old. * '''SpongeBob: '''What does that mean? * '''Patrick: ''scoffs SpongeBob, you can't always expect me to be a loner every single day. That's why I've invited two very important people to my lovely abode. * ''and Harold SquarePants stand from the hallway * Margaret SquarePants: '''Hello dear. * '''SpongeBob: '''Mom, dad. What are you doing here? I thought you were in... * '''Harold SquarePants: '''That town was a total bust, son. So we decided to get as close to Bikini Bottom as possible, but since our house is still condemned, we decided to come as close to your house as possible. * '''SpongeBob: '''But why not my actual house? * '''Margaret: ''laughs Well, we wanted to travel to a fast food restaurant, not live next to one. * '''SpongeBob: '''What? ''Patrick's rock only to see his house next to the Krusty Krab and sees the measuring tape contracted ''Of course. But, Patrick, why were you lying on the ground exhausted? * '''Patrick: '''Not to be rude, but your parrots can be quite stressful. * '''Margaret: '''Oh, we're sorry to be a bother on you, Patrick. * '''Patrick: '''No, you guys are great. I said SpongeBob's parrots. They're always keeping me up with their squawking. * '''SpongeBob: '''I don't have any parrots. * '''Patrick: '''Do you have any more of those delicious nougat chocolate bars? * '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, let me just get them out... * '''Patrick: '''Give them to me! ''shakes SpongeBob by the trousers only to send him flying to the Krusty Krab's dining area without his pants * SpongeBob: 'I'm back, sir. I was...Aaaah! ''robbers leaving the Krusty Krab, leaving the place with overturned tables and all the customers, including Squidward and Mr. Krabs, are hiding behind tables * '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob, look behind you! * '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, but I don't see what...Aah! ''a robber standing behind him and then backs away slowly ''Mr. Robber Man, I don't taste that good. I'm allergic to my money being stolen. Please don't hurt me, I...would you like a Krabby Patty? * '''Burglar: ''and thinks Uh, sure. * '''SpongeBob: 'work hat on and takes off shoe and takes out replacement pants ''One Krabby Patty, coming up. ''patty and hands it to burglar * Burglar: 'Why, this is the best food I've ever tasted. ''Krabby Patty into wall and tips over the last standing table and runs out of the restaurant * '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, may I have a word with you? * '''Mr. Krabs: ''next to SpongeBob Is there something the matter, SpongeBob? * '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, a pack of burglars just barged into the Krusty Krab! Cars bustling past the kitchen affect my working. And Squidward's sleeping on the job for an extra second longer. The downtown city has changed the Krusty Krab! * '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, you're not wrong, lad. But how am I going to move the Krusty Krab with all of these customers? * '''SpongeBob: 'outside of front windows and looks at his house ''I might have an idea. * ''cuts to SpongeBob using a large truck to pull his house, making the measuring tape, still attached to the bed, pull the Krusty Krab into its original place * Mr. Krabs: ''to SpongeBob from Krusty Krab Well, boy, you've done it. You've brought my restaurant back to its normal state. * '''SpongeBob: '''You're welcome, Mr. Krabs. At least my house is closer to the Krusty Krab than ever. ''tape contracts and smashes the Krusty Krab into SpongeBob's house * 'Mr. Krabs: '''Yeah, maybe a little too close. * ''ends Category:Absorbent Days Category:MrScience12 Category:Episodes